The Coming Of Sailor Wisdom
by Koujo
Summary: A prince of a far away star starts to remember his past in the Silver Millennium.


The Coming Of Sailor Wisdom: 

A Prince's Rebirth

  


author: Trio

email: kuraiko@hotmail.com

URL: http://destined.to/koujo

rated: PG

finished: 1999

  


This is my first ever fanfic so be gentle. ^_^

  


I don't own Sailor Moon. I do however own my characters. Please if 

you wish to use one, e-mail me first so I know. Have fun and be sure to 

e-mail me. Thanks =) 

Part I

@--{--- @--{--- @--{--- @--{--- @--{--- @--{---

"Good bye Mommy," whimpered Rini as she said good bye to her dear 

friend and future 

mother, Serena. 

"Oh Rini," Serena on the brink of tears whispered under her breath. 

With the good byes' 

all said and done, Rini raised her arm and called upon Sailor Pluto to open 

the gates, that would

take her back to her time.

  


~~~~~ Many years later.... 15 years before the Earth is healed from dormancy 

In a far away place called the Palace O'rion, a young prince has been 

born. He is called Prince Orion, he will one day rule the constellation of 

Orion, the Place O'rion is settled on the third star of Orion's belt. "Oh 

darling isn't he cute?" praised the Queen. 

"Ya, dear he's a real stud." the King didn't seem to be to playful 

to the Queen about his new born son. In fact, it was as if he knew this boy

was not to rule in his place. The King glanced at his son and then stared 

out the window at the other stars, he longed for another a son that would 

make him proud. Days turned into months and months into years and soon 4 

years had passed, the Kingdom was once again celebrating. 

"Another prince is to be born today." "Hurry, we must get a good 

place to view him!" All the people were buzzing about in a frenzy, trying to 

catch a glimpse of their new prince. 

"Thank you," a voice boomed over the crowd it was the King, he had a 

smile on his face, "I thank all of you for coming to this joyous occasion. 

As you all know by now, my son has been born. We have decided to call the 

young lad Prince Leo!" 

The crowd cheered with the coming of the Queen, she held in her arms 

a small bundle, when she approached the balcony she raised her child into the 

air so their people could see him. Beside the glowing Queen was another 

royal, this one small and still very young, the boy didn't know exactly what 

to make of this scene, he looked up at his parents, to see them smiling 

proudly at their new born. Prince Orion wasn't exactly sure of what to make 

of his new brother Leo. "I don't understand what makes him so special," Orion 

moaned under his breath, little did he know his mother had heard him. After 

the presentation of the new prince, her majesty decided to confront her 

eldest son and talk to him about how the baby was going to change all their 

lives. Orion was in the Royal Gardens, looking at the Earth, he had heard 

stories about the Earth. He had heard that it was a solid block of ice and 

no one lived there. He wondered if the stories were true. 

"Orion honey you shouldn't look at things and desire them, when they 

are unobtainable," said the Queen," the Earth is nothing now, and it will 

always be nothing. So don't torture yourself about it. It will get you no 

where Orion. And besides I think you should be thinking of more important 

things, like your new brother. Don't you think dear?" 

"Ahhh.. mom he isn't my brother, he's an alien," Orion wasn't to 

happy with his mother after all she had said about the Earth. 

Orion's mother glared at him," Orion I know all this must be hard for 

such a young boy, as yourself, but remember Orion you are a prince. So, when 

you are asked about your relationship with your brother you must always say 

it is fine and dandy. Do you understand Orion?" Orion looked at the ground 

and nodded his head. "Good now come, your father wishes to talk with you," 

her Majesty seemed a little reluctant to tell her son of his father's calling. 

They walked down a glass corridor, through the glass on the left side Prince 

Orion looked at the other two stars that make up Orion's belt. They were 

brilliant, glowing in the dark sky. After a few minutes they stopped at a 

towering door, it was the door to the Generals' Room. In this room the King 

and Queen discussed important matters about the constellation and of the 

Kingdom. The prince could not figure out why his mother had brought him here, 

he knew that he was not allowed inside that door. And yet his mother knocked 

and the door opened, revealing a room Orion had never seen before. The doors 

came to a stop. The Queen looked down at her son, " Orion this meeting was 

called for you," her eyes looked as though they were going to cry. But 

Prince Orion could not figure out why.

Orion not wanting his mother cry in front of all the Generals nodded 

his head and talked to his dear mother," Mom, don't worry it can't be that

bad. I mean you must have brought me here for a reason but, that reason 

can't be bad because you are my mother and you would never do anything to 

hurt me or Leo." He tried to comfort his mother with these words but it 

didn't help, she looked away from her son and walked inside the room, leaving 

Orion in the doorway. She walked to where the King was and sat down beside 

him on her throne. Once she was seated she motioned to her son to come in so 

they could close the doors and begin. Orion looked around and then walked 

in, he tried to look as snobbish as possible so the Generals would be 

impressed with him. But the Generals didn't even pay attention. He stopped 

at his parents feet and bowed. Orion's father had a disgusted face.

"Orion as a King I had hoped I would never have to do what I am about 

to do." The Queen took her husband's hand. "Orion," his voice softened, "son 

let me try to put this as simple as possible, you know how a Prince is to be 

King?" Orion nodded," well son in this case, things are going to be 

different. Orion with the witness of the Generals I hear by," the Queen 

tightened her grip on the King's hand," deny you the crown!" 

Orion was shocked, even though he was young he knew what that meant. 

His eyes were wide with shock and looked as though they were going to weep. 

He looked to the floor and said sadly, "Leo is to be King isn't he?" No 

answer came from the King but, the Queen had begun to cry. 

"Yes Orion, he will!" she said in between tears. Orion didn't say a 

word, he looked up, nodded his head and turned around. As he began to leave 

his mother spoke. "Orion I am so sorry!" 

With these words Orion began to cry, he didn't want his father to see 

him cry so he walked away, through the glass corridor and into the gardens, 

there he gazed at the Earth and fell to his knees and began the weep.

  


~~~~~~~ 14 years later, 3 years after the Earth's dormancy. The Earth is once 

more alive and Neo Queen Serenity is on the throne, however the young Prince 

Orion has not heard of these matters. 

  


Orion has woken from a dream, that has sent chills down his spine. 

He dreamt about a girl, one that wore a crown upon her brow, Orion knew she 

must be a princess. She stood on the balcony looking out at the Moon. Her 

face hidden so not to reveal her identify, she turned to face him and all he 

could see was tears falling from her eyes. He would wake up just as it 

appear as if she was going to speak to him. He had no idea who she was or 

where she was from. But from the moment the dreams began he began to look 

for her, he always attended the balls so as to get a good look at all the 

princess's that came to his father's palace. One night Orion decided he must 

stay asleep and find out what she wants to tell him. And so when it came 

time for sleep, he peered out into the vastness of space towards the Moon and 

said to it, " What wonders do you hold for me? Who is this Princess? And 

why does she cry? Oh once great Moon tell me, tell me the secret of my 

dreams." No answer came from the silent Moon.

  


That night inside Prince Orion's dream...

  


He sees the princess looking at the bright Moon, and this time he can 

hear what she is saying. "Oh Serene, please tell me all will be ok. Please 

my dear friend tell me, are the Serenity's to leave the Moon?.....Oh, " she 

turns to face Orion. "Orion." She pauses, "Orion why are you here? And what 

is to happen to the Moon Kingdom? Do you know?" 

"Oh my darling if only I did." 

Then a voice Orion has never heard breaks in and says," Your worlds 

are no longer!" 

Orion awakens breathing hard," What is all of this? I don't 

understand!" 

After about 3 months, the dream had begun to make sense to him. One 

day when he was in the garden he saw a flower growing that he had never seen, 

and yet it seemed familiar to him. As he picked it a rush of memories came 

to him, and the dream made perfect sense. He was a Prince in the time of the 

Silver Millennium! During his time, he fell in love with a woman from Wisdom, 

her name Princess Athene. But they were not to be together forever, the Moon 

had been destroyed by the evil Queen Beryl and 2 months after the destruction 

of the Moon, Wisdom too was destroyed. But before everyone on Wisdom was 

destroyed they took the princess, and sent her to the Chamber of Slumber. 

There they told the Keeper to let her sleep till the time was right, for her 

to wake. And Prince Orion died alone, without his beloved Princess Athene. 

When Prince Orion of the Silver Millennium died his spirit went to the 

Chamber of Slumber and it slept till his rebirth. "Oh, Athene my love, I vow 

to you my precious one, I will find you and set you free. I will find you, 

and this time we will be together for all time." A few days later he told 

his brother Leo, who didn't exactly believe him. 

  


~~~~~~ One year later. Prince Orion is now 19 years old.

  


"I'll get you Orion!" a voice from behind the fleeing prince calls. 

Orion stops and jumps up into a tree and begins to run and jump from tree top 

to tree top. 

"Not that old trick again Orion." 

"You'll never catch me, you'll have to kill me first." Orion calls 

back to his pursuer. Then suddenly Orion loses his footing and falls to the 

ground at his father's feet. 

"Here you boys are. Where in Earth have you been?" Orion's father 

demands. 

"Just running drills father." Orion shoots back. 

"Fine where is your brother?" 

"He's right behind me somewhere father." 

"Fine when he catches up tell him to come to my chambers he has more 

important things to do then to run around, doing pointless drills." The King 

turns and walks away. A few seconds later Prince Leo catches up to Orion. 

"Leo you're out of shape old boy," Orion jokes. 

"Na, just giving you a fighting chance. So why did you stop? Run out 

of breath?" Prince Leo smiles at his brother. 

"NO! Father wants to see you in his chambers." says Orion. Orion 

gets up and walks away. Leo watches his brother leave and then turns and 

walks to his father's chambers.

Two days later, Orion is in the gardens looking at the Earth. When 

Leo comes up to him, "You know bro, there is some new, news about the Earth."

"Really Leo, what is that, has the ice gotten thicker?" Orion mocks 

his brother. 

"No, actually the ice is gone, Neo Queen Serenity melted it and now 

the Earth is free to live once more." 

"No way, how long ago was this?" 

"Oh about 4 years now." 

"And nobody told me. Why?" 

Leo shrugged his shoulders. Then said," You know there is a new 

Sailor Scout there, her name is Sailor Wisdom." Orion turned to look at his 

brother," Ya, she fights along side Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion."

Orion turned away from his brother and thought to himself. "Could it 

be, this Sailor Wisdom is my Princess Athene? And why is a Serenity ruling 

the Earth? I had better go to Earth and find out for myself."

  


  


To be continued...

  


Finished ©1999

  


  


  


The Coming Of Sailor Wisdom: Part II

Training Begins

  


author: Trio

email: kuraiko@hotmail.com

URL: http://destined.to/koujo

rated: PG

finished ©1999

  


  


I don't own Sailor Moon. I do however own my characters. Please if 

you wish to use one, e-mail me first so I know. Have fun and be sure to 

e-mail me. Thanks =) 

  


~~~~~~ Silver Millennium, Serena is having her 10th Birthday. (I'm not 

spelling Serena's name wrong, Athene calls her Serene)

"Athene, hi. How are you?" Serena asked anxiously, to her best friend. 

"Oh, I'm just fine Serene!" responded another young girl to her best 

friend. 

"Come girls the party is being held in the Gardens," a woman called 

to the two excited girls. The young Princesses turned and began to run to the 

Gardens. 

"I bet I can beat you Serene," called out Athene. 

"Never!" yelled Serena. Athene did beat Serena to the party. Athene 

came to a stop, right in front of the arch to the Gardens. She stopped there 

to catch her breath. Serena on the other hand just kept on running. She ran 

right into a young boy. The boy didn't even budge, instead he looked to the 

fallen Princess Serenity.

"You know it is not princess like to run throughout the Castle like 

that," said the boy. Serena had never met this boy and yet he was at her 

birthday party. He had brownish blonde hair and wore a blue outfit. 

"Ya, I know, but I was..." Serena was cut off by her mother. 

"Serena, come here!" the Queen commanded. 

"Be right there mother," Serena responded. Serena walked as 

gracefully as possible to her mother. "Yes mother," she bowed to her mother. 

"Serena, dear are you ready to begin?" Queen Serenity said happily. 

Serena looked up at her mother and nodded her head yes. Serena flung around 

to see Athene and the boy talking. Athene was acting very strange around him. 

She was always being very polite to him and on her best behavior when ever he 

was in sight. Serena couldn't figure out why. She decided to find out.

"Athene why are you acting like that every time he is near?" 

"Well Serene I don't plan on being a princess forever," Athene 

spouted. 

"What do you mean Athene?" Serena questioned. 

"Oh, Serene I thought it was ever so clear. I am being nice to him, 

so that one day when we are all grown up he will ask me to marry him and then 

I will be Queen of Wisdom. Doesn't that sound great?" Serena wasn't to sure 

about all of this. She couldn't understand why Athene cared about being 

queen so much. 

"Oh, I see Athene." Serena said wearily. "Ya that's just wonderful. 

I'm so happy for you," Serena said sadly. For in truth, she didn't want 

Athene to get married, because if she got married then Athene would leave her 

and she would be all by herself. 

  


~~~~~~ Days turned into Months and Months into Years, and soon Athene and 

Serena weren't kids anymore. In fact it has been 6 years. Serena is 16 and 

Athene is 15.

  


Athene is in her room on Wisdom gazing at the Moon, wondering what 

Serena was doing right now. Athene let out a huge sign and turned away from 

the window. Athene's mother, Queen Pearl enters the room with a vase filled 

with beautiful flowers. 

"Athene dear, I didn't know you were here. I thought you with Serena," 

questioned Queen Pearl. 

"Oh, mother. I have no business there anymore," Athene signed. 

"No business? What ever do you mean?" 

"Oh, nothing." 

Queen Pearl shrugged her shoulders and turned. "I had better talk to 

Serenity about this right away!" she thought to herself.

  


~~~~~~~ The next day. At Serenity's Castle. 

  


A messenger knocks on Queen Serenity's chamber doors. "Majesty I have 

a message for you from Queen Pearl of Wisdom. Her royal majesty said it was 

urgent." called the messenger. 

"You may enter." The doors slowly opened to reveal Queen Serenity 

looking out the window, down at someone. The messenger came forward and even 

though his Queen wasn't watching him he bowed to her. 

"Majesty I have a message..." 

"I know. Bring it here." The messenger walked slowly to his ruler's 

side, and bowed again. He then held out the message, so the queen could see

it. "Look at them, they look so happy, don't they?" questioned the Queen. 

The messenger stepped forward and peered out the window, at Serena 

and Darien. Darien was holding her in his arms, while they looked at the 

Earth. "Yes Majesty they do." A smile came across Queen Serenity's face.

Serenity then took the message and dismissed the messenger. 

  


The message read:

"Dear Queen Serenity,

I think there is a bit of a problem my old friend. 

Athene is feeling like she is no longer welcome on the Moon.

We must find out what has happened. Send word as soon 

as you receive this message. Please hurry.

Sincerely,

Queen Pearl, of Wisdom

and King Jem"

  


Queen Serenity did write back and decided it would be best if Athene 

attended the next ball, at the Moon Kingdom. That way the girls could see 

each other and work things out. The two Queens thought it was a perfect plan. 

  


The Night the Moon Kingdom is Destroyed! 

  


***If you are a true Sailor Moon fan. You would already know this part. How 

the negaverse destroys the Moon Kingdom forever. And how Serena and her court 

are sent to a new future on Earth. Here is my twist. Athene was there that 

night but, she was one of the lucky ones who were able to escape, thanks to 

the Sailor Scouts. Now I will get back to the story. *

  


~~~~~ 2 months, after the destruction of the Moon. 

  


Wisdom has sent out a rescue team to the Moon, to find any survivors. 

For three days they have searched high and low. And finally they found the 

only person left in the destroyed kingdom,......the Queen. They didn't know 

if she was dead or not so they took her Wisdom's Hospital. 

Hospital.......

  


"How is she?" asked a worried Queen Pearl. 

"Well, majesty I'm afraid that Queen Serenity, has passed on," said 

the doctor. He shook his head slightly and said," She was gone before she 

even got here." Queen Pearl nodded and then turned and walked away towards 

the Castle. Then stopped and held her head low. 

"Oh Serenity, I am truly sorry," she thought to herself. Then she 

looked up, she had a determined look on her face. "GENERAL AFIEND!!!!" she 

yelled, and began to run out of the hospital. 

  


The Chamber of Generals........

  


"Yes my Queen," said General Zacoff and turned away.

"Majesty, do you really think the link is true?" asked General Afiend.

"I don't know, but I surely hope not," responded a worried Queen.

  


Later that night at a Kingdom Meeting.......

  


"Jem, darling be strong." 

"I'll try Pearl." The King approached the bench to speak to his people. 

"Hello, people of Wisdom. I welcome all of you tonight. It is a truly 

glorious night, however the matters of this meeting are not so glorious but, 

rather tragic. My people we are in danger. Our world is going to die. And 

there is nothing anyone can do." 

There were many sighs and groans coming from the shocked crowds. 

"How can this be?" "What are we going to do?" "Did the evil ones cause this?" 

So many questions flooded to the King to answer. 

"Please everyone settle down. The evil ones did cause this. By 

destroying the Moon Kingdom, they sealed our doom as well. You see everyone, 

the Moon and Wisdom are somehow joined together, where one can not live with 

out the other. The Moon can no longer support life so in turn, either can 

Wisdom. Except our fate my friends is far worse then any of you could 

possibly imagine. Wisdom will not only die, but it will explode. Internally." 

The crowds began to cry and scream. "I am truly sorry, but there is no way 

any of you can leave this place to seek refuge. You must all stay." 

  


That Night.....

  


"Oh Jem what are we to do?"

"I don't know Pearl, I just don't know." 

"Maybe I can help," a voice rang. Both the King and Queen turned to 

be confronted by a man with no face. 

"What do you mean, and how did you get in here?" asked King Jem. 

"Never mind that, I have a way for one of you to live on and avenge 

the destruction of your world. Do you accept?"

"What are the terms?" asked the Queen. 

"No terms majesties. Just tell me who to take." The two royals looked 

at each other and nodded their heads, 

"Take Princess Athene, please she is the only hope for the future."

"Very well, when your world comes to an end, she will sleep in the 

Chamber of Slumber till hope has been restored." 

  


~~~~~~ In the Chamber of Slumber.

  


"It is time to wake the sleeping princess," spoke the Chamber of 

Slumber's Keeper. "So, Princess of Wisdom wake, come back to the living and 

shine upon this chamber!" 

With a mystical wind and mist, a beautiful woman appeared. She was 

tall and slender, with big baby blue eyes and long brownish - blonde hair. 

She was wearing a gown made only for Royalty. It was white, the top had a 

light pink heart in the middle of a light yellow bow. On the bottom under her 

bust, was a chain of golden hoops (like Princess Serenity's only Princess 

Serenity's chain was above her bust). The top was held up by a halter top 

(like Sailor Pluto's top). The gown was tight around her waist but it flowed 

gently down her legs to touch the floor. Loosely around her waist was a belt, 

the belt almost touches the floor(to find out more about her belt, look up 

Old English Gowns. Also this special belt was utilized in France, and 

Scotland). The belt was of the same color as the heart.

She lie on a cushioned bed of some sort. She was encased by, what 

seemed to be a translucent cover. On the top of the cover was an engraving, 

of the Crescent Moon, her families symbol (yes it is Serena's family symbol 

too. But Serena's crescent moon is yellow and Athene's is white). The 

Keeper stepped forward with what appeared to be a solid white key. He held 

it up and chanted some mysterious words, the key began to glow a white light. 

He placed the key in the Crescent Moon on the top of the Princess's cover. 

The key seemed to dissipate the translucent lid. With the lid gone the Keeper 

said rather roughly," Princess of Wisdom, wake up! Wake up now! Hope has 

been restored and now it is time for you to avenge your family." After a few 

moments the soft eyes of the Princess fluttered open. 

She let out a sort of moan," Oh, where am I?"

"Ah good, you are all right. Aren't you?"

"Ummm... yes, I suppose." 

"Good then. Come with me Princess of Wisdom." The Keeper led the 

Princess to a window. He pointed out at the spacious sky. "What do you 

notice, that is different Princess?" The Princess stepped up to the window 

and gasped.

"Oh no Wisdom is gone! What happened to it?"

"Wisdom is no longer." 

"What do you mean? And who are you?" 

"I am the Keeper." 

"The Keeper, the keeper of what?" 

"Of the Chamber of Slumber." 

"The what?" 

"The Chamber of Slumber, it is where you are right now."

"Why aren't I at home?" Tears began to build in the Princess's eyes.

"I am truly sorry Princess Athene, but there is no home for you to go 

back to. It was destroyed."

"When and how?" Princess Athene is crying now.

"Well, a thousand years ago, your home was destroyed. Because of 

internal problems it could no longer support life and so it exploded. The 

night it was destroyed I went to your parents and told them only one person 

could live through that night. I suggested one of them, but they both 

insisted that you come here to sleep till, hope has been restored in the 

Universe. And now you are awake."

"So hope has been restored? How?" the Princess was now very curious 

and had stopped crying. 

"Yes it has. Well not how but, by whom. Come look in this special 

orb it will explain everything," the Keeper motioned to a misty blue orb in 

the middle of the room. They stepped up to it and the Keeper said," Mystical 

Orb of Slumber show me the one who will restore hope to the hearts of the 

Universe." The orb let out a bright blue light. It was just like looking 

through glass, from the heavens. "Look young Princess, tell me do you see 

anything that shouldn't be there?" Princess Athene stepped up to get a 

closer look, at looking into the orb her mouth drop down to the floor.

"Oh my. No it can't be..." 

"Do you see something?" 

"Yes, but it can't be her." 

"Who?"

"Its Serene!" 

"I'm afraid I know anyone by that name. Maybe you are mistaken."

"No, it's her! Oh, my dearest friend," again Princess Athene was 

crying at the sight of her long lost friend. But at the same time she had a 

slight smile on her face, for seeing her friend gave her great joy. 

"Ah, you mean Princess Serenity!?! Well yes she lived through the 

Silver Millennium also." 

"But I thought you said I have been asleep for a thousand years? How 

could she still be alive?"

"Well child her story is just as long as yours. Care for me to 

briefly tell you the story?"

"Yes, please Keeper tell me what happened to Serene after the evil 

ones came."

"Very well your highness. But please do not interrupt me..... Lets 

see now. Ah yes it was a thousand years ago, the Moon Kingdom was having a 

glorious ball...." 

"I know all of that I was there," interrupted Princess Athene.

"Do you want me to tell the story or not?" Princess Athene nodded her 

head. "All right then. Ok, so I'll start where, ummm.... ok, the negaforce 

had unleashed the Seven Shadows, Queen Beryl's most powerful warriors. But 

Queen Serenity defeated them and trapped them inside her Imperium Silver 

Crystal. But the Moon Kingdom was forever destroyed, her power broken Queen 

Serenity froze the children of the Moon in moon beams and sent them to Earth. 

Her only hope was that they would be able to live their lives there in peace. 

There was only one problem with this arrangement, none of them would remember 

that time or that place nothing. And she would never see her daughter again. 

She sent Princess Serenity and her court to the new future on Earth, and that 

is what you see now. Serena is living the life her mother, Queen Serenity 

gave her, for the price of her own life."

"Wow, so Serene too slept for a thousand years, she just got to be 

reborn, right?"

"That's right."

"So what is she doing now?" 

"She is going to fight Queen Beryl." 

"What is she nuts?" 

"No she is keeping the Earth safe and avenging her home, the Moon." 

"What do you mean she?" 

"Serena is now a warrior, her name is Sailor Moon." 

"A warrior, boy a lot has changed." 

"Yes but you too have the opportunity to fight for your home. Do 

you what it?" 

"I don't know, can I have some time to think about it?" 

"Yes of course, I'll give you 3 hours."

  


3 Hours later, Sailor Moon is just now going up, face to face with Queen Beryl.

"Have you decided?" asked a curious Keeper. 

"Yes Keeper, I too want to fight for Wisdom and avenge my parents 

death, and the death of my Kingdom." Athene watched her friend face the evil 

Queen Beryl and cheered her on. And when the fight was over the Keeper told 

her that it was time to begin training. 

  


~~~~~~~ Training Begins.

"Now Princess Athene, I will no longer call upon you formally. I 

will now call you just Athene." 

"But why? I am of noble birth it is my right!" Athene turned her 

back to the Keeper.

"Well Princess when you begin your training, you will be setting 

aside your noble birth to be a warrior, "the Keeper spoke softly so, as to 

not insult the young woman.

"Must I?" Athene sounded most child like.

"Yes, you must!" the Keeper now spoke a little bit rougher, "Your 

friend did, and so did the other four Soldiers, what makes you so special as 

to not do the same?" The Keeper held his head low and let out a huge sigh. 

"Listen fair Princess, to be a warrior you need to think like a warrior. You 

do not think this way. You only think like a princess, and so you will never 

be able to fight. Give up now Princess."

"Never, Keeper!" the Princess had a strong voice and a determined look 

on her face. 

The Keeper lifted his head," All right Athene, then lets begin."

"Right." The Keeper and Athene walked down a mystified hallway. It 

seemed they had walked forever, when the hall opened up to reveal a massive 

training arena. 

"How many warriors have you trained?'

The Keeper didn't answer. He took a few steps forward then stopped, 

he turned to view his pupil. "Athene this is where you will come every time 

you wake from sleep. Here I will train you, so you will be strong enough to 

join the Sailor Scouts." He took a breath and continued," Do you wish to

start now, or when you wake?"

"Ummm... now."

"Very well, come here," he turned around and began to walk away,

"Stop there!" he called back. Athene stopped in the middle of the room. 

The Keeper however was still walking. The Keeper stopped in front of a 

large black cabinet. He opened it and glared inside for a long while. 

"Lets see what powers should I give her? I think the most powerful. Yes, 

the powerful ones will be good. She isn't the strongest girl, so strong 

attacks will help keep her safe," he thought to himself.

"Is something wrong Keeper?"

"No, of course not."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm picking attacks for you to use against your enemies."

"Really?" 

"Yes."

"Hey don't give me some stupid weak ones!"

"I won't, believe me. Your attacks will be very powerful. I hope 

they will help you in avenging your family." The Keeper grabbed five powers 

from the cabinet. Then turned around. Each power was in a vase, each vase 

glowed its own color. "These are power vases. I will now tell you each of 

the five powers I have chosen for you. In this yellow vase, the attack, 

Wisdom Doves Attack. It circles your opponent so they can't escape. This 

attack will last as long as you want it to. The red vase, Wisdom Skies 

Shatter. This attack is mainly a beam attack only, it separates, circles you 

enemy then goes in for the kill. The black vase, Crystal Wisdom Demise, this 

attack is a ball attack. Use your staff throw an energy ball at your enemy. 

The blue 

vase, Crystal Wisdom Show, this attack is a staff attack. The area around

your enemy becomes white. It is this white energy that hurts the enemy. A 

very useful attack, you'll see. As for the last but, the most powerful, 

Wisdom Spirits Destroy. This attack is formed by your staff, however, it is

not formed from the staff. The mysterical compounds of the staff transforms

the surrounding elements into spirits or ghosts. Each spirit deals a deadly

blow to the enemy. It is very powerful, you'll see it can destroy some 

enemies with only one hit." the Keeper took a break, his eyes closed then 

opened and then with a deep breath he began again. "Now you have your attacks 

but there is still one more thing. You need your power tool. Your power 

tool will transform you into Sailor Wisdom when you need to fight your 

enemies. Now here is a question you need to really think about. Do you want 

to be able to use your powers without transforming, or only when you 

transform? Think hard about it, it is not an easy question. It has no easy 

answer," the Keeper looked deeply at his pupil, who was in a thinking 

position.

"If I use my powers when I'm not transformed then what will I be? 

Will I be like the negaverse monsters? Or will I be a more powerful soldier? 

And if I only use them when I transform, then what if I lose my power tool 

then I am defenseless." 

"I told you there is no easy answer. If you are able to use your

powers with out transforming then yes you will be a little bit more powerful. 

If you lose your power tool then having this ability would be a good thing. 

But also remember, the negaverse creatures also do not transform, the 

Soldiers of Earth may think you are one of them. That could be a problem 

when you go to confront them."

"Yes it would. Well that is a risk I am willing to take. Yes Keeper 

I would like the ability to use my powers without transformation!" 

"Very well." The Keeper stepped toward the elegant Princess Athene. 

"Then you have chosen." He raised one of the vases and chanted some 

mysterious words. A smoke started to rise from the vase. Then the Keeper 

said some words she understood. "Princess no more, warrior now and forever,"

with these words the smoke rushed forward and circled Athene. Then as 

quickly as it came to her the smoke faded and left. Deep in her mind she 

wondered if it worked. But the Keeper didn't seem to be worried about 

whether or not it worked, he was to busy starting on the next vase. Each 

vase reacted like the first, and soon it was done, or so the Keeper said. 

Athene however didn't feel anymore powerful then before. "Well do you feel 

any different?" 

"No, nothing it didn't work." 

"Good that means it worked," Athene didn't understand what the Keeper 

meant by that but she agreed with him as, so he wouldn't get into a long 

lecture on it. "Now the power tool," he turned to face a flame and chanted,

"Oh eternal flame, please grant me a transformation tool for the Princess of 

Wisdom. With its power she will avenge her past." 

A voice seemed to come from the flame, "Your request can not be 

granted, Keeper of the Chamber of Slumber."

"Why oh sacred flame? How can I make it so my request can be granted 

by your greatness?" 

"Have the Princess of Wisdom, give me her most prized possession. 

With it I will impure it with the power you requested."

The Keeper turned to Athene, "Athene I need your most prized 

possession!" 

"No I can't give it to you, I'm sorry." 

"Athene do you want this or not?" 

"Yes," she paused to take off a necklace, "here." Athene held out a 

locket. It was oval, with 4 pearls and 5 diamonds. The locket connected to 

a diamond hanger, the chain was fastened to either end of the hanger. It was 

gold, but the chain looked as if it had been worn down by time, for it was a 

darker gold almost copper color. The Keeper took the locket from her and 

placed it on the floor. 

"It is granted, use this power wisely." With a flash of light the 

locket had risen from the floor and glowed a white, pure light.

"This is yours, Athene." The Keeper went forward and grasped the 

locket in his hand. He then turned to face her. "Here!" The Keeper tossed 

the gift into the air and Athene caught it.

"What do I do with it Keeper?"

"You use it to transform, I thought I made that clear!?!?!"

"How does it work?"

"Athene this isn't brain surgery, all you do is put it on, now hold 

it in the air and shout, Wisdom Star Power! and you'll become Sailor Wisdom."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"All right here goes, WISDOM CRYSTAL POWER!!!!" With a flash of white 

light and the glow of white beams her uniform was created. A staff of

pure white was held in her right hand. The staff had 3 white pods in a 

shamrock pattern at the top. In the center of the pods was a white crescent 

moon with a red jewel hanging down. Diamonds and pearls traced down the 

whole of the Wisdom Staff. 

"Now lets begin training," said the Keeper. Athene had a smile on 

her face and agreed. 

  


To be continued...

  


  


  


  


  


  


The Coming of Sailor Wisdom:

Precious Reunions

  


Author: Trio

email: kuraiko@hotmail.com

URL: http://destined.to/koujo

rated: PG

Finished ©1999

  


I don't own Sailor Moon. I do however own my characters. Please if 

you wish to use one, e-mail me first so I know. Have fun and be sure to 

e-mail me. Thanks =) 

  


"Keeper, when will I be able to go to Earth and finally be with 

Serene?" Athene held her head low, for despair had fallen upon her heart. She 

missed her friend and was in dire need of her company. 

"Athene I didn't realize you were so anxious to get there," the 

Keeper gave out a slight sigh, something was troubling the ageless man, 

"Athene you will go in about a thousand years..."the Keeper was cut off by a 

shocked woman. 

"WHAT... Keeper, you can't keep me here for another millennium. Why? 

Why do you bring so much pain to my heart?" Athene was on the brink of crying. 

Her soft blue eyes started to collect tears. She grabbed at her chest for it 

felt as if her heart was going to pop right out of it.

"You have to understand Athene I don't want to keep you here, but I 

have no choice on the matter. Your mother told me to keep you here till hope 

has been restored to the hearts of the Universe. And in one more millennium 

the hope will be back." Athene turned to face the lying Keeper.

"You said when I first woke that the hope had been restored," the 

Keeper looked away from her eyes, "Keeper you lied to me?," her voice 

strained in pain. She felt confused, for here in front her once stood a man 

whom she could trust, now he was lying to her and she felt as though in a pit 

of agony.

"I had to. It was the only way to wake you." 

"But why?"

"Because you needed time for training." 

"But Serene and the others will be dead in another millennium. Now I 

will never see Serene again," Athene turned and began to weep. Her head 

ached from the tears and the pain in her heart was great, she could barely 

heed to it. 

The Keeper stepped up to her, he laid a gentle hand on her back and 

spoke softly, and sympathetically," Athene, do not worry about your friends 

on Earth, they will be fine. And when you wake up in the new millennium 

you'll see that everything will be okay."

Athene didn't believe the Keeper, she pulled away from his hand and 

turned around to face him, she had an angry grin on her face, " Keeper how 

can you say everything, will be fine. Everything will not be fine! I'm going 

to lose my best friend in the whole Universe for good and all you can say is 

everything will be fine!" She turned away once more and began to weep again. 

The tears streamed down her soft pale face. Her eyes began to turn pink, for 

they were straining to keep up with her emotions of pain. The Keeper moved 

towards in hope he could comfort her, but she ran away to her sleeping 

chamber. She closed the door to her chamber and locked it. She had no 

desire to see the deceitful Keeper, who she once called her friend.

  


Later that night on Earth.

  


"Oh Darien, I miss Rini so much," the young lover turned to the one 

she loved, "What do you think she is doing right now?" 

Serena had her head lying on her crossed arms. As she looked off 

Darien's balcony. Darien was inside the apartment, reading on the couch. 

He had stopped so as to be able to listen to his love. "Serena you shouldn't 

torture yourself, about Rini. Don't worry so much, she'll be back, remember?" 

Darien went back to his book.

"Ya your right." Serena turned away from the magnificent view, she 

walked gracefully into the apartment, toward the couch. She approached the 

couch were her love sat enjoying his book. She stopped behind him and bent 

over and kissed him on the eye, Darien squint his eye. "I have to go home 

Darien, I'll see you tomorrow," Darien began to get up, "NO Darien you don't 

need to walk me to the door, I can do it. You enjoy your book."

"All right, I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" Serena nodded her head 

in agreement. And then walked out the door.

  


~~~~~~~ Back in the Chamber of Slumber.

  


Footsteps ran toward the chamber were the Princess of Wisdom was 

weeping. "Athene it is time, young one! Come it is Earth, you must come and 

see."

A curious princess opened the door, "What do you mean Keeper?"

"I tried to tell you before, but you wouldn't listen."

"So what's happening?"

"Come and see." The Keeper led the princess to the Orb of Slumber. 

"Oh great orb show us the happenings of Earth." The orb began to glow and 

with that glowing a viewing portal was opened. "That is Earth. As you can see 

it is changing colors. From a bright blue and green to a more icy color."

"Why is that, why is it changing colors?"

"Because it is time for sleep. You see I told you, you had to wait 

one more millennium till you could see your dear friend well, this is why. 

The Earth is freezing over." 

A gasp came from the young woman," But why? What happened?" 

"It is because of the Sailors, they are tired."

"So what does that have to do with anything?" 

"The Earth has been listening to them, and has heard their wishes for 

sleep."

"I'm afraid I don't understand Keeper."

"Well the Scouts have saved the Earth many times and now it is 

repaying them." 

"By killing everything, geez want a pay back." 

"No, not kill, but place in dormancy, for a thousand years. And it 

looks like it will happen tonight. No one will feel a thing, it will seem 

like a really long nap. Only a few people will know the truth, you and I and 

the Sailor Scouts."

"Now it is your turn to sleep, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." 

"All right then, come with me," the Keeper led the princess to the 

sleeping room, the room where she once woke, and now is going to sleep once 

more," here we are. This is your chamber," the Keeper pointed to the bed with 

her family's symbol on it," Well get in then." Athene nodded and sat on the 

bed, then turned and laid down.

"Good night Keeper, will you still be here when I wake?"

"Of course child, I never age." And with that the Keeper held out the 

Symbol Key and replaced the translucent lid. And once more the Princess of 

Wisdom slept. She slept for one thousand year, till the dawning of the 30th 

Century, and the rule of the great Neo King and Queen.

  


EARTH AWAKE!!!....

  


"Wake Princess, wake."

"Oh Keeper is it over?"

"Yes, the Earth and its people slept till Neo Queen Serenity used the 

powers of the Silver Crystal to reawaken the Earth. The Earth is prosperous 

once more. And Crystal Tokyo is the bustling hub of business and the arts, 

also it is the Earth's capital, " the Keeper spoke softly to the reawakened 

princess and warrior. While he spoke she looked at the ground but now her 

eyes rose from the floor with tears in them. They were not tears of pain but 

of joy.

"Keeper can I go now?" 

"Yes."

"When do I leave Keeper?"

"When ever you like Athene."

"NOW!!!" She pauses to see the Keeper's disgusted face," Please." 

The Keeper led the warrior down the chambers' hallways toward the Hall of 

Transport. 

"This is where I'll transport you to Earth." The Keeper pointed to a 

tall chamber in the middle of the room. 

Athene turned to her friend, "I'm scared Keeper," she paused and 

looked to the floor and a tear began to form in her eyes, "I mean I'm never 

going to see you again, am I?" 

"You are a warrior of justice, you will be one of the Sailor Soldiers 

to defeat the evil ones and place the Universe at peace."

Athene nodded, "I'll miss you Keeper." She stepped into the chamber. 

The Keeper closed the door behind her, "Good luck, be strong and I 

hope you find the friend you lost." 

"Good bye."

"Bye." The Keeper then began to chant, "Oh great Slumber, hear my 

request, transport this warrior of good to the planet Earth. In the city of 

Crystal Tokyo." The Keeper turned, "May her journey be safe. I will miss you 

too Princess of Wisdom."

  


~~~~~~ On Earth!!!

  


Sailor Wisdom opened her eyes and found herself in the middle of a 

lake. She was standing exactly in the middle of the Moon's reflection. She 

took a deep breath, "The air here is so fresh." She breathed out, "Oh Serene 

I know you're here I feel you, your heart is so pure it radiates through this 

world. I only hope you will remember me." She walked toward the docks, her 

legs freezing in the cold water. After a few steps she turned and gazed into 

the night sky, she began to weep as she looked at the Moon. "I must find 

Serene, and avenge my family." She began to move forward again, but she 

stopped when she heard a scream from somewhere around her.

She started to move faster through the water. After a moment she 

finally made it to the docks. She realized the scream had come from just 

beyond the bushes in front of her. She moved in slowly, pushing the brush 

aside so she could peer through it. It was a negamonster attacking a young 

girl, Sailor Wisdom was just about to push the rest of the way through when 

she heard other voices. 

"Geez you negacreeps never seem to learn. I am Sailor Mars I will 

punish you on behalf of the planet Mars. My fire will burn you down creep." 

"Tisk Tisk Tisk, why do you guys always have to drag us out here to 

pulverize ya? I am Sailor Jupiter, I will punish you on behalf of the planet 

Jupiter. My thunder and lightning will sure give you a shock." 

"You've met my friends Mars and Jupiter, well I am Sailor Mercury, I 

will punish you on behalf on the planet Mercury. My ice will make a chill go 

down your back." 

"I bet you wish you never came here. I am Sailor Venus, the leader 

of the Sailor Soldiers. I will punish you on behalf of the planet Venus. My 

love will give you such a heartache." 

The four Sailors came into view, a gasp came from the hiding warrior, 

"Sailor Venus doesn't lead the Sailor Soldiers, Sailor Moon does." she spoke 

softly so no one would hear her. 

All together the Sailor Soldiers said, "We are the Sailor Scouts 

we'll destroy you on behalf of the planet Earth, and our great Queen Serenity."

"You sluty Sailors have no chance against me. For I am Cruelean. 

Here catch," the evil monster tossed the human girl towards the Sailors. It 

was Sailor Mercury who caught her and laid her down a safe distance away from 

the battle. 

The Sailors looked at each other, then Mars shouted, "MARS CELESTIAL 

FIRE SURROUND!" fire rings swept toward the evil one. But the evil Cruelean 

was fast, she dodged the fire rings.

"It's my turn, JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP!" Jupiter threw her attack 

but, again Cruelean dodged it. 

"Is that the best you can do?" a voice the Sailor Scouts had never 

heard before spoke, "I will aid you this time Sailor Scouts, WISDOM SPIRITS 

DESTROY!" soft white fog-like spirits blasted through the bush and destroyed 

the evil Cruelean in one shot. 

"Hey who are you?" asked Sailor Venus. 

"I am Sailor Wisdom. See ya." the voice disappeared into the night. 

But in the bush not to far away from the bewildered Scouts hid a warrior, "I 

can't believe I just helped them. But now at least I can follow them and see 

where Serene is," she thought to herself. And so she did, Athene followed 

them back to the Crystal Palace. Athene was sure to be fast so not to be 

discovered. Once in, she got out of her sailor uniform and walked around in 

her normal princess gown. As she walked she heard some voices, she decided 

to check it out. 

"Serena you can no longer fight with the Soldiers, you are Queen." 

"But Darien..." 

"No buts Serena I won't have it." A hand grabbed Athene's shoulder. 

"I don't know who you are but come with me." Athene nodded and a 

woman with long blonde hair led Athene into the room where Serena and Darien 

had been fighting. "Stay here." the woman left her to speak to the two people 

in the room, who wore Royal Garments. Athene could not hear what they were 

saying. But after a little while the one who wore a crown upon her head 

motioned for Athene to come forward. Athene walked slowly to her friend. 

And once she approached her friend she bowed. 

Neo Queen Serenity smiled, "So you made it past the security, very 

impressive." 

"I am truly sorry about that your majesties. But Serene I just had 

to see..." 

"NEVER speak to the QUEEN of CRYSTAL TOKYO so informal madam," the 

King's voice rang strong in Athene's ears. 

"Oh Darien, Miss why do you call me Serene? That name seems so 

familiar but I just can't remember from where I've heard it before." 

"Because Serene I am the only one who has ever called you that. 

Don't you remember me?" The Queen did not want to hurt the woman's feelings 

so she changed the subject. 

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" 

"No I just got here." 

"Good then you will stay here. General Venus take this young woman 

to one of the guest rooms." The General bows and motions to Athene. "Wait," 

the Queen called," I don't know your name Miss." 

"Athene, Princess Athene of Wisdom."

"A princess," the King said. The General and the Princess began 

their journey to the guest room as they walked the General decided to strike 

up a conversation with the Princess. 

"So you're a Princess."

"Yes." 

"I was once a princess too you know?" 

"Really? Of what?" 

"Venus." 

"Princess of Venus!" 

"Yup." 

"That would make you Princess Mina. Right?" 

"Ya, how'd you know?" They stopped. 

"Because I too was a princess of the Silver Millennium! Don't you 

remember a place called Wisdom?" 

"No. Wait thee Wisdom," Venus paused," You're the girl who defeated 

the negamonster tonight aren't you?" 

"Yes. That was me, Sailor Venus." 

"That was a cool attack." 

"Thanks, Venus." They began to walk again.

"Why did you say you are the leader of the Sailor Scouts?" 

"Because I am!" 

"But I thought Sailor Moon was?" 

"She was... that was before she became queen. When Serena did become 

queen she made me the leader, like I was in the Silver Millennium." The two 

stopped at a door, "This is your room princess."

  


The next morning. In the Royal Rose Garden.

  


Neo Queen Serenity is sitting on a bench in the center of the Rose 

Garden. She looks up at the blue sky, "Where does this princess come from? 

Where is Wisdom? And why does she call me Serene? But most important, why 

does this name seem so familiar?" 

"Is something wrong your majesty?" a voice called from behind the 

queen startling her. 

"Oh Mina you scared me!" 

"Sorry majesty." 

"General Venus we've been friends for a long time right?" 

"Yes, why do you ask?" 

"It's just this Princess Athene said I knew her. But I don't ever 

remember meeting any princesses named Athene."

"Maybe it's because she comes from the Silver Millennium." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, I was talking to her last night and she knew all about the 

Sailor Scouts, our true identities and who we were in the Silver Millennium. 

She also said she too was from the Silver Millennium. But she didn't say how 

or why she is here."

  


--Friends touch but don't connect!

  


Athene was walking down the hall when the queen called her, "Princess 

Athene, would you come with me? We need to talk." 

"Sure." 

The two royal women walked through the gorgeous Crystal Palace halls, 

with out saying a word to each other or anyone else. At long last the 

Queen stopped at a viewing area, a place where you could see the entire 

Crystal Kingdom (for more info. on this area go back and watch the episode 

called "The Birth of Wicked Lady") 

"What a view," said the royal Princess. 

"Yes. It is something, I have spent my entire life trying to reach 

this and now I have it." 

"That's a lie!" 

"Huh, know it's not, how dare you..." 

"I know it's a lie because I know you. And this is not what you ever 

looked forward to." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Serene, you may not remember how you were but I do. You are the 

unfortunate one when it comes to the past and remembering it." 

"Past? What do you mean?" 

"The Silver Millennium. I was there. I knew you. In fact we were 

best friends. Ever since my birth we were friends. We did everything 

together, but in one night everything changed. You were gone, the Moon

Kingdom was destroyed, and Queen Serenity died." 

"You were there when the negaverse destroyed the Moon?" 

"Yes, the Sailor Scouts saved me. But I didn't get a chance to live 

much longer after that." 

"What do you mean?"

"The Moon and Wisdom were so very intertwined that one couldn't live 

with out the other, like you and Darien. So two months after the Moon was 

destroyed Wisdom exploded. But my parents saved me by placing me in the 

Chamber of Slumber." 

"What is the Chamber of Slumber?" 

"It is a place where spirits or beings go to sleep till it is time for 

them to wake and be either reborn or for them to live on in a better time and 

place." 

"I see, and you stayed there for two Millennia?"

"Yes but during my stay I trained to be a soldier like you and your 

friends. I had no idea you would be queen." The women pauses, this moment 

of silence seemed to last forever when finally the silence was halted. 

"Majesty the King is calling for you." The queen turned to see who 

has spoken to her. It was Sailor Mars.

"Thank you Mars," she turned to the still silent princess," I'm sorry 

but I must go."

"Of course, who am I to matter."

"Princess you matter, it's just..." 

"No! I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, please go, the King needs 

you." The queen begins to walk with Sailor Mars when Athene calls to her, 

"I'm glad you're queen Serene!"

The great Neo Queen Serenity turns smiles and says," Thank you." Then 

turns around again and leaves Athene looking out over Crystal Tokyo.

  


That Night, Friends Reunite!!!

  


Princess Athene is sitting on a bench in the center of the Rose 

Garden. Tears soften her skin and fill her eyes. "Oh Serene all I ever 

wanted was for you to remember me but, now," she stops speaking for she hears 

footsteps somewhere around her. A woman approaches her. 

"Princess Athene what are you doing out here?" 

"Just thinking," she was still crying. 

"About what?"

"About you and the past. And of the future we'll never have."

Neo Queen Serenity looks down," I'm sorry I'm not the person you 

thought I was." 

"But you are! You are the same girl I grew up with. The same girl I 

met my love with. The same girl I'd get into trouble with," her tears and 

emotions began to over come her. Neo Queen Serenity moved closer to her. 

"Serene you're the same girl I cried with, the same one who would tell me how 

happy you were with Prince Darien. Please Serene. Please just say you are

that girl." Neo Queen Serenity placed her hand on Athene's shoulder to 

comfort her, but at that same time images flashed through her mind, and at 

once she knew what they were... memories. 

"I remember." Athene turned to face her also crying friend. "Oh 

Athene I remember."

"I knew you would." The reunited friends hugged each other tightly 

as though that would be the last time they would ever see each other.

  


Princess Athene joins the team...

  


Neo Queen Serenity is walking through her Palace. Princess Athene is 

rushing to catch up to her. "Serene, wait!" Neo Queen Serenity stops. 

Athene finally catches up.

"What is it Athene?" 

"I have to ask you something." 

"What?" 

"I want to join you and your Soldiers in the fight for peace." 

"You already have." 

"No Serene, you don't understand." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Serene I too am a Scout." 

"What! Since when?" 

"Well the Keeper taught me." 

"Keeper, of the Chamber of Slumber?" 

"Yes." 

"Why?" 

"So I can avenge my family and home." 

"I can't let you Athene."

"Why Serene?" 

"Because it's dangerous."

"I know, but I can do it." 

"If you can show me you can do it with out killing yourself I'll let 

you." 

"Ok." So the next day she did. She destroyed a negamonster all by 

herself. So Neo Queen Serenity swore Sailor Wisdom into the Sailor Soldiers.

  


~~~~~~~ Palace O'rion, Prince Orion's granting...

  


Prince Orion storms through the Palace O'rion. "Father!" he calls. 

"Orion stop your yelling, I'm here," an older man with graying hair 

motions to the balcony, where the older man views a glorious planet. "What is 

it you what Orion?"

"That father," Orion points to the planet, planet Earth. The older 

man looks shocked by his son's response. 

"Orion you have always wanted Earth, but son you can't have it. I've 

been telling you that for years. You can't have a place that is already 

taken." The King turns to look his son in the eyes, "Do you understand Orion?" 

"NO!" Orion paused, "Father I do not want the planet itself, I just 

want to go there!" 

"Orion, why?" 

"Father," Orion spoke irritably. 

"Orion you need a reason to go to Earth." 

"Father, I need not tell you why." 

"And why do you say that?" 

"Because father you owe me this."

"What do you mean?" 

"You gave Leo the Kingdom so now it is my turn to gain something from 

you. And I figured this is the only thing I've ever wanted so, father grant 

me this one thing." 

"You are right. Very well," the King turned and began to walk away 

as he spoke, "you may go. Go and have the thing you've always wanted. But 

don't come complaining to me when Earth is not all you wanted." Then he 

walked off leaving Prince Orion to gaze at the place he would soon be.

  


Later that night...

Leo walks into Orion's room. He slams the door open. "ORION!!" 

Orion swings around to face his brother," What is it I hear you're leaving

home?" 

"Well Leo I am." 

"Where are you going bro?" 

"Earth." 

"Earth, EARTH?" 

"Ya, Earth." Leo turns in disbelief. He then turns back around to 

face his brother, "All you ever think about it your dream girl!" 

"She's my ticket back to the past." 

"Stop living in the past. What ever happened to today?" 

"This is what I want Leo, and I would really appreciate it if you 

were behind me on this." 

"You know I am Orion." 

"Thanks." 

"Sure, when do you leave?" 

"Tomorrow." 

"Geez, I guess I don't have anytime to spend with you." 

"I guess not." 

"Well, I'm not going to say good bye till tomorrow." 

"Ok, see you tomorrow Leo." 

"Later Orion."

  


The next morning...

  


Orion stands in the Royal Gardens looking at Earth. When his mother 

comes up behind him. "Orion honey, I wish you wouldn't go." 

"I have nothing here. Earth is all I've ever wanted." 

"Yes, but..." 

"But nothing, I don't belong here anymore. I belong on Earth." 

"I guess I can't make you stay then." 

"Nope." 

"Then good bye my son. I'll always miss you and love you Orion." 

"Don't worry Mom I'll visit." 

"I know but my boys were never supposed to leave me." 

"Well I couldn't very well stay here forever."

"I know," Orion turns to look at his planet once more. "I am still so 

sorry about the whole Kingdom thing Orion." 

"Mom, don't!" 

"But..."

"Don't Mom, please!" 

"All right." 

"Bye Mom." 

"I don't know what to say anymore." 

"Just say Good bye." 

"Ok, Good Bye my darling boy."

  


~~~~~~ ON EARTH!!!...

  


"Majesty a ship approaches the Palace." 

"Sailor Jupiter who approaches?" 

"The pilot said they are from the star constellation Orion." 

"Whose on board?" 

"A Prince from the Palace O'rion." 

"Prince? Prince who?" 

"Prince Orion." 

"Tell them to turn back, Rini isn't old enough to court and I'm 

married." 

"I'll send the message." Jupiter left and a few moments later Sailor 

Mercury entered. 

"Majesty the pilot says the prince just wants to visit Earth." 

"Very well Mercury allow them clearance." 

"Yes my Queen." 

The Royal Ship landed on the Crystal Palace air pad. It powered down, 

the screaming of the engines began to vanish. Once the engines were 

completely off the rulers of the planet Earth stepped forward to greet their 

company. The door to the ship opened and three people exited. Two wore a 

uniform meant for only those who protect Royalty. The other wore a crown, 

cape, and sword all of which had his family's symbol. Beside the rulers of 

Earth stood five women. All dressed in the same uniform, the only difference 

was the color of their uniforms. The two parties started to walk toward each 

other. The visitors walked with the Royal in front and the two guards to 

either side. The Earth party walked with the King, Queen and Princess in a 

row, then the five women all walked in a line behind them. 

Once they each felt they were close enough to each other, one spoke,

"Hello and welcome to Earth. I am Neo Queen Serenity this is my husband Neo 

King Endymion and our daughter Small Lady." 

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am Prince Orion," Sailor Wisdom 

was whispering to Jupiter, and did not hear the introductions. 

"These Soldiers that stand behind me are my Sailor Soldiers, warriors 

of justice." 

"Yes, I had heard of them. It is a pleasure ladies." 

"Come Prince Orion, would you like a tour of my Kingdom?" 

"That would be wonderful... ahhh... not your entire Kingdom right?" 

The queen smiles," Of course not that would take forever. No just 

Crystal Tokyo." Prince Orion smiled, and then the group walked into the 

Crystal Palace. For the whole day the Earthlings showed the visitors the 

Crystal Palace and Crystal Tokyo. By dinner the group was worn out. After 

dinner the King and Queen retired to their chamber. Along with them came 

their daughter.

  


~~~~~~ Rini's Room...

  


"Good night Rini." 

"Night Mommy." Serena kissed her daughter's head and stood up, 

letting her husband say good night. The King sat on his Small Lady's bed.

"Sleep well my precious." 

"Night Daddy." The King stood and Rini spoke," Daddy."

"Yes." 

"Can I have a story please?" The King looked back at his bride. She 

smiled and left to her chamber. 

"All right," he sat and told her a story of a warrior named Sailor 

Moon. Rini loved to hear stories about Sailor Moon. But Darien never told 

his little girl that Sailor Moon was her mother. Rini fell fast asleep, so 

his majesty went to join his love.

  


~~~~~~ Their Majesties Chamber...

  


"Serena are you still awake?" 

"Yes Darien I'm here." 

"Where?" 

"By the window." 

"What are you looking at?" 

"The Scouts. They're training." The king moved to her and wrapped 

his arms around her and looked at the Sailor Scouts training. "They work so 

hard don't they?" 

"Yes Serena they do. They want to make you proud of them." 

"But I am proud of them." 

"I know but sometimes I think they forget. You should remind them." 

"I will, tomorrow," the queen turned to face the one she loves, they 

kiss.

  


Next Morning...

  


"Darien, did I introduce the Scouts?" 

"I hate it when you always refer to them as the Scouts. They're not 

just warriors they're your friends." 

"I know, but did I?" 

"No I don't think so." 

"Well, I better do that then," she left Darien to find the Scouts and 

Prince Orion. 

"Serena, Serena, SERENA!!!" 

"Orion." 

"Majesty?" 

"Oh excuse me, do you mind..." 

"No of course not." 

"Good, I wish I could let you but."

"I know you are a queen it's not allowed." 

She smiles," Orion did I introduce my warriors to you?" 

"No, I don't think so." 

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No, don't worry about it." 

"No I will today at breakfast." 

"Actually it should wait till after breakfast." 

"Oh yes of course."

  


After Breakfast... 

All the Soldiers are in a corner of the throne room. The royals are 

all on the throne and Orion's guards are in another corner. "Soldiers 

approach me." The Scouts look at their queen and walk to her. 

"Yes majesty!?" General Venus spoke for the Sailor Scouts. 

"I need you to present yourselves to our guest." 

"Yes of course," Venus turned to face her fellow guardians," You 

heard her guys sound off for Prince Orion." Athene heard, her eyes widened 

with shock. 

In her mind," Prince Orion, oh my beloved Orion can it be?" 

Mars was at the front so she went first," I am Sailor Mars. Your 

highness my attacks are of fire, sire." 

"I am Sailor Mercury. Your highness my attacks are of ice, sire."

"I am Sailor Jupiter. Your highness my attacks are of thunder and 

lightning, sire." 

"I am Sailor Wisdom. Your highness my attacks are of the power of 

pureness, sire." 

"And I am General Sailor Venus. Your highness my attacks are of love, 

sire. We the Sailor Soldiers welcome you to Earth." 

"Thank you. Ummm... Sailor Wisdom." 

"Yes sire." 

"Are you from Wisdom?" 

"Yes I am. I am the Princess of Wisdom." The queen sensed 

familiarity between them.

  


~~~~~~~ Later that day... Lovers Reunite!!!

  


Sailor Wisdom is at the viewing area when Prince Orion walks up 

behind her. "Athene." 

"Orion, I can't believe it's you." Athene began to weep. 

"It's me Annie, it's me." 

"I've missed you so much." 

"And I you." They move closer and kiss for the first time in two 

millennia.

  


Two Months Later...

  


"And do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" 

"I do."

  


THE END!!!!!

  


  


  



End file.
